


Last Day Together

by Prettywitchiusaka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Morning Sex, Secret Relationship, Suspicious Jean Havoc, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettywitchiusaka/pseuds/Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: Roy and Riza have been dating in secret for six months, but only now is Roy coming to an inevitable realization about the bond he shares with his beloved Lieutenant.





	Last Day Together

7:30 a.m.  
  
Roy Mustang was sitting down at the kitchen table, dressed in his military uniform. The only thing he wasn’t wearing was the jacket that carried his Colonel insignia, that was sitting on the couch in the living room.

The windows were open, allowing for the sunshine to come pouring into the apartment and help to liven up the place so early in the morning.

But Roy didn’t care about that. His mind was elsewhere right now, still thinking about what happened at least eight hours before.  
……………………………

_12:00 a.m._

_It was the start of a new day and the end to what had been a long one for Roy._

_Yesterday was Graduation Day for the new recruits at Eastern Command’s bootcamp, which meant that Roy had to host the long, and boring ceremony and reception. Being the Head of the military’s Eastern Division, though, he took it in stride, taking time during the party to chat with some of the new soldiers and even congratulating them. And while Roy did have some fun, he would’ve preferred signing paperwork for the day._

_So once the party ended, he was more than happy to retreat to the apartment of his First Lieutenant and girlfriend, Riza Hawkeye._   
_Yes, as if Roy didn’t already have enough targets on him from all the enemies he’d made in East City alone, he was also dating his secretary in secret._

_What started as a simple kiss during one of his moments of self-loathing had blossomed into six months of pure bliss Roy wouldn’t have traded for anything in the world. Especially on nights like this, where she was just as exhausted as he was and they could spend the reminder of the evening together._

_Once they got to her place, Roy helped Riza make a late dinner. And as usual, he couldn’t help turning it into a friendly competition of sorts, egging her to make her dish tastier than his. She accepted his challenge, but it didn’t matter. Once dinner was made, the two sat down to enjoy their meal and chatted about the days events._

_After dinner, they retreated to the couch and snuggled up by the fireplace, wanting only to talk some more and enjoy each other’s company. And they did for awhile, until they started making out, anyway._

_That lead them to…well, the same place it always did; the bedroom, where they would indulge each other in a long night of sweet, passionate love making._

_It was the perfect end to what had otherwise been a stressful day for the young Colonel._

_He was sweaty and tired, yes. But he felt relaxed and more than satisfied. He could’ve drifted off to sleep right then and there. He should’ve, especially with Riza resting happily on his bare chest and his hand cupped around her shoulder._

_But that’s not what happened._

_For awhile, Roy sat there and stared at the beautiful creature lying on top of him, admiring her features. From the way her blonde hair flowed down her back to the smile on her face, even the way her small yet perky breasts had pressed up against his abs, she seemed almost too good to be real he thought to himself. But pretty soon he couldn’t help but stare sadly at her._

_Without intending to, Roy’s mind had wandered down a trail full of morbid thoughts, as it often did whenever he was ready to fall asleep. Only instead of being haunted by thoughts and memories of his time in Ishbal, his thoughts were of Riza…and something that hadn’t really occurred to him until now._

_Sure, she was his tonight. But what about tomorrow? Or the next day? Or the day after that?_

_“What are you thinking about?”_

_Roy snapped out of his trance to see Riza staring up at him, curiosity and concern in those amber eyes of hers. Almost as if she knew his thoughts were troubling him, again._

_Oh, who was he kidding? She probably figured it out when his breathing got heavier, or when he squeezed her shoulder too tight. Either way, he couldn’t help but admire the way she’d deduced the situation without much information, even if his somber expression didn’t show it._

_“The thought occurs to me,” he replied. “There might come a day where we might have to leave each other behind.”_

_He watched Riza’s expression; her eyes widened, but her face showed no other visible emotion, oddly enough. Meaning she must’ve understood what he meant, at least that’s what he figured, anyway._

_Riza sat up on her elbow and looked him in the eye. “You mean like a worst case scenario?”_

_He nodded. “Yeah…”_

_As soon as he said those words, Riza stared sadly at him. She gently placed a hand to his cheek._

_“Roy-”_

_“Promise me.” He wrapped his hand around hers and said “Promise me that if that day ever comes, you’ll force me to save myself, no matter what I say.”_

_She smiled sadly.“You know the answer to that.”_

_All Roy could do in that moment was force a smile on his face and say “Thank you.”_

_But then Riza did something he didn’t expect her to do; she leaned in closer and stared at him with such love in her eyes he felt his heart might melt. She cupped his face in his hands and kissed him, tenderly and passionately on the lips. Almost as if she were trying to assure him that everything would be okay. Of course, Roy knew that’s exactly what she was doing. So he closed his eyes and joined her in their moment, kissing her with as much vigour as she was giving him._

_When it was over, Riza stared into his eyes and said “We should get some sleep. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”_

_“Right,” he replied._

_The two shared one last kiss before drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms. Well, Riza did anyway. Roy found himself staring at the ceiling for the next hour, or so. Entertaining one crazy thought after the other until finally, the process of overthinking tired him out and he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him for the next few hours._  
……………………………….

Roy’s hand tightened into a fist as the memory played in his mind. In reality, this shouldn’t have bothered him.

From the start, he’d known he may have to make difficult decisions if he ever wanted to achieve his goal of becoming Furhur. He was Flame Alchemist, after all. The cold, calculating and manipulative play boy who could reduce his enemies to cinder at the snap of his fingers. At least, that’s the image he crafted for himself. And if he was to ever achieve his goal, he had no choice but to play the same game his superiors were competing in. To turn a blind eye to the atrocities the state still committed and pretend he didn’t care.

His friends may pay the cost for his actions, and while that weighed on him he knew that’s what they signed up for.

But in this case he found it difficult to swallow because, quite frankly, he was in love with Riza Hawkeye.

He’d always been attracted to her for as long as he could remember, but never really out any thought into pursuing a relationship with her.

It’s not like it would make a difference or anything, at least that’s the conclusion he always came to. At the end of the day, Roy Mustang was still a murderer. 

He could spend the rest of his life trying to make up for what he’d done, and he intended to. But somewhere, maybe in the darkest corners of his mind, there was a part of Roy that knew he could never be truly forgiven.

How could he want or even ask for normal happiness, he often wondered to himself? If he fell in love with a woman, could he look her in the eye and not see their faces? The faces of countless Ishbalans he’d torched to death and even the Rockbells haunting him, reminding him he deserves to rot in jail for what he did?

But thanks to Riza, he was starting to see things differently. 

It all began on a cold autumns night; it’d been a long day for Roy, and Riza had offered to take him for a drink before she drove him home for the evening. They were coming out of the bar, arguing over the most innocuous thing.

He’d been asked out by some woman at Eastern Headquarters, again, someone who was interested in dating him in earnest. And he did what he always did these situations; he rejected her.

For whatever reason, Riza was arguing against him. Saying things like how he should give love a chance.

“Please,” he remembered saying to her. “No sane woman would ever kiss me, Hawkeye… Not if they knew about half the things I did in Ishbal…”

Next thing he knew, Riza cupped his face in her hands…and kissed him gently on his lips. At first, Roy was taken aback by her sudden behaviour. Hell, he was starting to wonder if she’d lost her mind. Until he realized something; there was no pity in her kiss, just passion. She didn’t mind kissing a monster like him.

And the funny thing is, he didn’t want it to end. For so long, he’d wanted to know what her lips felt like, what it would be like to kiss her, but now he did…and he wanted more. In that moment, Roy let himself go and kissed back.

They made out for a bit before Riza finally took him home and bid him goodnight, albeit awkwardly. He tried to pretend it hadn’t affected him, and so did she. But after a few days, both parties couldn’t take it anymore. After confessing their feelings to each other and making out again, the two made an agreement; they would meet whenever they could, and it would be in secret. No one was to know about them.

With the parameters so clearly defined, their relationship began.

They took things slow for the first little while, taking time to explore their feelings. That didn’t last long, though. A month in and they turned physical and never looked back. But Roy found that with each country side picnic, each dinner date and each night of thrills he felt much more fulfilled and complete than he had in a long time.

True, being with her didn’t take away the emptiness and depression he felt and tried to keep hidden from the world, but he didn’t expect her to. He was just glad to be with the women he loved, even if he didn’t understand what she saw in him.  
And they’d been doing pretty good, too. So far, no one knew about their courtship; not their team, not the Elrics, not even Roy’s friend Maes Hughes knew about them.

It wasn’t because they didn’t have any faith in their friends; Roy’s men were loyal and would take a bullet for him or the Lieutenant any day of the week. And Maes could always be counted on to help his friends, even if he had a habit of sticking his nose where it didn’t belong.

No, their reasons for keeping their romance under wraps were more complicated than that.

Long before they were lovers, Riza Hawkeye had only been three things to Roy Mustang. She was his disgruntled and overworked assistant, his trusted friend and ally, and most importantly his right hand woman and bodyguard.

It was her job to protect him from anyone foolish to even attempt an assault on his life. And that’s all she was to be in the public eye.  
There was always the possibility she could be used against him, hence the need to keep their romance a secret. Sure, there were always rumours flying around Headquarters that Riza was “riding Mustang’s coattails”, so to speak. But that’s all they were; rumours. Despite the gossip, there was no evidence to suggest it was even remotely true.

Truth be told, Roy got a chuckle whenever he heard such hearsay. Because those people didn’t realize how right they were. In short, it didn’t bother him.

But an attack by an enemy more crafty than him, or a freak accident during an away mission, or even a bid from one of his superiors in Central, that’s what worried him.

For so long, he thought their bond was unbearable. They’d been friends since the academy, and co-workers for years. In fact, when Roy thought about it, it only seemed natural they would transition to lovers as easily as they did. And yet, the more he thought about the many threats and scenarios that awaited them, the more it dawned on him how fragile the link between them really was.

Just as easily as she became his, so too could she be taken from him. And as much as he didn’t want to admit it, it frightened him.

Roy let out a sigh as he placed this face in his hand. He felt so conflicted, right now.

A part of him wanted to tell her to run away, and quit the military while she could. But he knew that was impossible. She’d sworn herself to him of her own free will and had been loyal to him ever since. So telling her to resign was out of the question. And even then, he didn’t want her to leave. 

He could say it was because he needed her, and in some respects, it was true. But it wasn’t so simple. He loved working with her, having her at his side as his partner in crime. He wanted her there at her side.

So what was he going to do?

“Something wrong?”

Roy turned his head to see Riza standing just a few feet away from him. Her hair was still down and she wore nothing except her white bathrobe, but what really caught Roy’s attention was the concerned look on her face.

It warmed the cockles of his heart to see she was worried about him, so he gave her a smile.

“No,” he said. “I was just thinking about last night.”

He watched the Lieutenant’s expression harden ever so slightly, as if she were trying to figure out what she should say to him. If the situation was different, Roy might’ve started teasing her. But how could he when he knew that’s exactly what she was thinking about? She was always doing that; thinking over that she wanted to say, and what should be said. He couldn’t help but love that about her.

“You know it might happen, one day,” she said.

The Colonel smirked. “Well I should hope so,” he teased. “I’m the one who brought it up, after all.”

He got up from the chair and walked over to his lover, watching the intensity in her eyes as she thought over what to say to him.

“Are you thinking about going back on your promise?” 

Roy smiled “No…” He wrapped his arms around her waist and said “I just don’t want to loose you, that’s all.”

The Lieutenant cupped his cheek in her hand. “Don’t think about that,” she said. “Think about what’s most important, right now.”

“I know,” he said as he wrapped his hand around hers. “The ends justifies the means when it comes to achieving my ultimate goal…” He paused to smile. “Or should I say, **our** ultimate goal.”

She smiled. “Exactly.”

Roy didn’t say anything for a moment, he just forced himself to keep smiling. He had to. How else could he convince not only himself, but her as well that he could make such a difficult decision should the time ever come?

Looking at her smile, though, he remembered he didn’t have to. She knew he wasn’t comfortable with this, hell, she probably wasn’t, either. But she certainly didn’t show it.

She didn’t see Colonel Mustang, a cocky alchemist in over his head when she looked at him. She saw Roy; a tiny, insignificant human who wanted to make a difference. She was right here helping to push him forward, just as she always would be.  
  
And as much as Roy didn’t want to admit it, her unending support comforted him. In the face of such loyalty, his dilemma seemed so trivial. He was just going to have to live with it.

Still…

“It’s funny; as a soldier I’m suppose to distance myself from emotional attachments.” He paused. “And yet, here I am taking issue with what is a necessary evil.”

“I’m afraid you have no choice but to accept it, Roy. Even if you hadn’t brought it up, I love you, and I will gladly die for you if I have to.”  
He smiled. “I know you would…” 

As Roy allowed the silence to engulf them, he took a moment to stare into her eyes. Her beautiful, vibrant amber eyes. When they were making out the other night, she said she wished she could be lost in his eyes forever. His response was along the lines of “Really?”, to which she replied with “Yes, you silly man…” before kissing him again.

Now personally, Roy didn’t see it. If anything, he thought her eyes were worth getting sucked into. They were always so expressive, conveying whatever she felt in the moment, even if her face never showed it. Pulling him into her world and making him forget the thoughts in his head, like she was doing now.

Without any warning, Roy leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Breathing a sigh onto his, Riza closed her eyes and returned his kiss, completely under his spell.

“I love you…,” he whispered.

Soon, his kisses became desperate. His hand cradled her head and he pulled her in closer to his body. He couldn’t help it, though.  
Whenever they kissed, he would think of how lucky he was to have such an amazing woman at his side. She would never leave him, no matter what he did. And for that he was grateful.

He wanted to marry her, so they could fix the country together as man and wife. And once that was done, maybe they could settle down and raise a family. If they felt worthy of having children, that is.

But that would never happen if he lost her.

Just knowing that, that she was as fragile and insignificant as he was, made him kiss her with rising urgency. Not that Riza seemed to care. From her lips, he could hear the sweet little moans he’d grown to love over the last few months.

She ran her fingers through his black hair and fisted it, while he broke their lip lock and started kissing her neck. He slowly worked his way down to her exposed shoulder, hungrily nipping at it like a condemned man taking in his last meal. And as he held her close and licked her bare flesh, he felt joy rising in the pit of his stomach. Something only she was capable of doing.

It was moments like this that made Roy realize what a selfish bastard he was. He knew she had to get ready for work, but he needed this.

Just a few more minutes to savour her skin and listen to her sweet little whimpers. For all he knew, today might be the day.   
So he’d take as much as he could for as long as he could, because she made him happy.

Still, it’s a shame they couldn’t stay like this for a little while longer, Roy thought to himself. Pretty soon, he would cease drenching her with kisses and return to the table for-  
  
“Oh, Roy…”

That did it! Now he had half a mind to throw her on the table and take her right then and there, in case today really was their last day together.

“ _That doesn’t sound too bad_ ,” he thought to himself.

Roy stopped kissing his girlfriend and looked up to stare at her with an impish smirk on his face. This confused Riza.

“Why did you-”

“You know, it’s still early in the morning,” he said, his smirk growing wider every second. “We can always call in sick and go to work in the afternoon after our…appointment.”

Riza’s eyes widened and she let out a gasp. Roy cringed internally. “What was I thinking?” he thought. Already, he could hear the voice of his First Lieutenant, telling him to make himself breakfast while she got dressed, unless he felt like turning into an animal-

“That sounds like a great idea.”

Now it was Roy’s turn to stare and watch as she grinned ear to ear with a smirk so wicked it rivalled his own. 

Needless to say, he was left speechless. Something he found happened whenever he was with her.

“Wait, what am I thinking?” he realized. He got what he wanted and she looked more than happy to deliver.

Roy flashed her his trademark smirk and pressed his forehead against hers. “Really?” he said. “Lieutenant Hawkeye actually likes the idea of playing hooky?”

She shrugged. “Well, it’s not my fault you know how to make a girl feel special.”

Roy smirked at that remark before covering her mouth with his own, carving a moan from her that sent shivers down his spine. The Colonel slowly slinked his hands down from her waist to her legs until he scooped her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her back into the bedroom.

He gently deposited her onto the disheveled double bed and straddled her. Grinning ear to ear, the Colonel cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her.

It didn’t take long before Riza broke the kiss, though. And as her Colonel went to kiss her again, she placed a finger to his lips and said “I should call the office, now.” 

Roy smirked. “Oh, come on,” he said as he gently kissed her neck, taking time to savour her soft skin. “Havoc and the others won’t be in for another half hour. It gives us more time.”

While he continued nipping at her collarbone, his hand got busy untying the belt on her robe. And yet, she didn’t budge. Roy smirked.   
In a way, he couldn’t help admiring the way she tried resisting his charms, but he knew she wouldn’t last much longer. He could already feel the goosebumps that had formed on her flesh, and considering that they’d been sleeping together for half a year now, he knew all her weak spots.

Riza, meanwhile, held back a moan as his fingers traced her thigh. “ _Just a little bit longer_ ,” she told herself.

“Be that as it may, the quicker we phone someone at Headquarters, the quicker we can-”

And all at once, Riza felt her eyes widen as Roy gently placed his fingers inside her and stroked her clit.  
  
The Lieutenant whimpered, her head tilting back in pleasure as she surrendered to the rapture that overcame her. Briefly, she heard a confident chuckle escape her boyfriend’s throat, but she could really care less.

Roy smiled as he cradled her head with his other hand and slowly laid her back down on her back. Even when she was lost in carnal pleasure, she looked so beautiful to him.

“You were saying?’

When Riza opened her eyes she came face to face with his obsidian orbs staring into hers, giving her a glimpse into his mind like they always did. It made her smile “You’re so bad…,” she whispered.

Roy smirked and said “It can’t be that bad.” He stroked her clit again and carved another moan from her. “You seem to like it.”  
A chuckle escaped Riza’s lips as Roy covered her lips with his own. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and removed his fingers from her womanhood, she arched her back and sighed against his lips while a state of euphoria engulfed The Flame Alchemist. He cupped her head in his hand and kissed harder, enjoying the feeling of her legs wrapping themselves around his waist.

All he could think of right now was her; how much he adored this woman, how he wanted to make her feel good and to show her what she meant to him.

That’s what he intended, anyway.

Before Roy knew what was happening, he was being flipped onto his back. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw a smug looking Riza sitting on top of him. Seeing that look, a smirk formed on his face. The nice view he had of her front certainly helped, too.

“I guess this is payback, huh?”

“You’d better believe it, tiger.” 

Riza bent down and brushed her lips over his. Roy closed his eyes and kissed back, allowing a moan to escape his throat. But before they completely lost themselves in their liplock, he cupped her breasts in his hands, while hers began unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
………………………………  
  
8:05 A.M.   
  
In another hour, Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye were due to come in for another day of signing important documents and running day to day operations around East Headquarters. The rest of their men were already in the office, hard at work on their own respective assignments.

That’s when the phone rang.

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc quickly walked over to Mustang’s desk and picked up the phone. “Colonel Mustang’s office,” he answered.

“Oh, hey Hawkeye, what’s going on?”

Riza went on to explain to Havoc that the Colonel was going to a doctor’s appointment he almost forgot about, so he wouldn’t be in until one. She also explained that he phoned her up last minute in need of a ride, although if her tone was any indication, she sounded like she wanted to throttle him for being so disorganized.  
  
Jean nodded along, giving her the occasional “Mmhmm” or “Okay.”.

When she was ready to hang up, he said “Alright, I’ll let Grunman know.” He paused. “Kay, see ya’ later. Bye.”

Jean sighed. He placed down the receiver on the phone and walked back to the desk where his friends and teammates Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, Master Sergeant Kain Feury and Warrant Officer Vato Falman were. All of them were staring at Jean, waiting patiently to know what their superior had to say.

“Something wrong, Havoc?” asked Breda.

“No,” Jean replied. He sat down at his desk. “But I am starting to think the Chief and Hawkeye are having an affair.”

Next thing the Lieutenant knew, he was watching as his friends’ eyes nearly budged out of their sockets and their mouths drop. Finally they all screamed “What!?” in perfect unison.

“What makes you so sure!?” Feury asked.

Jean closed his eyes and crossed his arms like he was pausing for dramatic affect. Though given how unlucky he usually one, maybe he was just trying to look cool.

Whatever the reason, he finally said “Because this is the third time in the last few months they’re coming in late because of a doctor’s appointment.”  
  
……………………………..  
  
9:00 A.M.

Roy collapsed onto the bed panting, trying to catch his breath. His body, his face, even his hair was covered in sweat, and he could already feel a chill from his dampened shirt working its way up his spine.

And yet he felt so relieved, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The Colonel opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling and smiled, he was thinking he should trade alcohol for sex as his stress reliever.

It would certainly be beneficial if it meant he could always feel this content, but he’d have to talk to Riza about it, first.

Speaking of Riza, she was lying next to him panting. Quirking his lips into smirk, Roy rolled onto his side and rested his head in his hand to look at her. She was still wearing her robe and there was sweat rolling off her body, but the smile she had on was enough to convince Roy she was happy and content.

Still, he couldn’t help but ask “So what’s the verdict?” 

She rolled her head over to the side and opened her eyes to see Roy’s smiling face.

“Honestly?” she said. “I think you just might be better at this when you’re desperate.”

“Oh, come on,” he teased. 

He cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her body closer to his. “I sexed you up pretty good last night. You couldn’t go two minutes without screaming my name.”

When the Lieutenant heard that, her cheeks flushed a rosy red and she shied her gaze away from his. Roy laughed. While it was true he used this gesture on many of his previous one night stands he always loved using it on Riza, in particular.

Because while he loved that she could go toe to toe with just about anyone, little moments like this were a reminder that she was still a regular woman who got flustered or embarrassed.

Even more amusing was the cute little smile she flashed him a second later. “Don’t remind me,” she teased.

Roy smiled. 

The couple shared another quick kiss and cuddled up in each others arms. Riza rested her head in the crook of his neck, while he wrapped one hand around her waist and cradled her head in the other.

“What time is it?” 

“It’s just after nine…,” she answered. “We can probably sleep in for another hour.”

“Sounds good,” Roy replied. He placed one last kiss on her forehead and lifted the covers over them.

A few minutes later, the Colonel was out like a light. In an hour, he would wake up again. Ready to face the world with his beloved Lieutenant, even if it meant that the future ahead of them wasn’t a pleasant one.

The End

 


End file.
